borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Master McCloud
That screen shot Is positively awful. Can someone take another please? 20:21, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Always drops Cannon? Has anyone had an instance where McCloud didn't drop an Eridian Cannon? --Lagged 00:05, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, at least once, in a three-man team, to boot. There's definitely not a 100% chance for an Eridian drop.Kuma wh 14:32, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Interesting... I've always had a drop as a single player. Does he always have a Cannon equipped, at least? --Lagged 16:37, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Alternate strategy I found that pounding McCloud up close w/ a rapid firing weapon to the head kept him staggering and unable to fire his cannon while being pounded, so I finished off his companions first so they wouldn't throw off my aim, then took my smg and pounded his face, dodging each time i needed to reload as he would immediately fire a shot right at me. This worked first try after I had killed his companions for me and didn't have a particularly good smg for this part (and it wasn't even elemental, but it's fire rate was around 10ish iirc and it had like a 42 rd mag., and had avg. accuracy too) A strategy i found was to throw as many bouncing betties (perferably fire or corrosive with high dmg) as possible right before he enters i was a lower lv by two and throwing all my betties before he and his squad were able to move killed him off without any further attacks i was dissapionted but impressed the granades killed him off Ghost X14 01:38, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Possible StarFox reference? I read the line "Master McCloud sees himself as a star-hopping, interplanetary hero." and that reminded me that the original hero(s) of the StarFox series also has the last name McCloud. Thoughts? 23:53, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :StarFox? Never heard of it. But now that you mention the "star-hopping interplanetary hero" and the name McCloud, the first thing I thought of was Star Trek. Thing is, I've never even seen Star Trek. Beetle179 23:55, January 12, 2010 (UTC) : Yeah, I always thought it referred to StarFox. --Lagged 00:14, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::You've never heard of Star Fox?! what are they teaching kids in school these days? --Gory Chief 00:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :::It's a new one on me too. I looked it up and found a Nintendo game with that title. Otherwise I was dimly aware of a Marvel Comics character going by that name: -- WarBlade 03:43, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :ITT people who didn't grow up with Nintendo consoles. Granted the series averaged only 1 game per console generation (2 on Gamecube, but none on Gameboy or Wii) but it's one of Nintendo's signature franchises. Fox McCloud is the "leader" of a group of interstellar mercenaries called "StarFox" who are contracted by galactic military when the militia are unable to handle the situation. I believe the StarFox franchise is known as "Lylat Wars" in Europe. StarPilot 04:48, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Well kind of. In Europe, the first game on the SNES was called Star Wing, since a company at the time had copyrighted the name Starfox. The second game, on the N64, was called Lylat Wars. Later games in the series are under the Starfox name. Just to help clear up any confusion. "All Arwings report!" SuperMario2 11:12, August 29, 2010 (UTC)